This invention relates to a concrete casting system. Such systems typically have either a moving bed or a fixed bed on which the concrete panels or planks are formed. In the moving bed systems, a long bed moves on a track past each of the various stations that form the panels. In a fixed bed, the various stations themselves move, such as a hopper that pours concrete onto the bed.
In either system, it is vital to know the precise location on the bed at any time so that any special handling may be done exactly where it is intended. For example, openings, lifting lugs, cutouts, different insulation and metal reinforcement may all be placed into the beds at differing points. In addition, finishes on the top layer of concrete may vary throughout the bed per the requirements of the customers. In addition, when the cured concrete is to be cut into discrete lengths an exact location must be known on where to cut the concrete panel.
Typically, an entire casting bed will have a detailed drawing, often on CAD (Computer assisted drafting) which shows the workers where each feature throughout the bed must be placed. This involves giving each of the plant workers the required prints of the bed to be cast so they know exactly where each feature must be added.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.